starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны: Повстанцы
|num episodes= |runtime= |network=*Disney Channel *Disney XD |creator(s)= |writer(s)=Саймон Кинберг |director(s)=*Стюарт Ли *Стив Ли |executive producer(s)=*Саймон Кинберг *Дэйв Филони *Грег Уайзман |starring= *Стивен Блюм *Тейлор Грэй * Ванесса Маршалл *Фредди Принц-младший *Тия Сиркар |timeline=c. 5 BBY |timeline=прибл. 5 ДБЯ |era=Восход Империи |first aired=Осень 2014 года |last aired=}} Звёздные войны: Повстанцы ( ) — анимационный телесериал, действие которого разворачиваться 5 ДБЯ, в период между фильмами «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Премьерный часовой эпизод выйдет осенью 2014 года на телеканале Disney Channel, после чего трансляция сериала перейдёт на канал Disney XD. Сериал будет рассказывать о разномастной группе повстанцев, экипаже космического корабля «Пизрак», и их борьбе против Галактической Империи. Главной задачей «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» станет показать период зарождения Альянса повстанцев. Описание Эпизоды Предпосылки Действие сериала начнётся приблизительно в 5 ДБЯ, спустя четырнадцать лет с момента образования Галактической Империи. Предпосылки к сериалу звучат следующим образом: «Для Галактики настали тёмные времена. Мощь Галактической Империи растёт, и её тень поглощает один мир за другим. В самом начале сериала Имперские силы оккупируют отдалённый мир, установив на нём свою жёсткую власть и сломав жизни населения планеты. Но есть те, у кого хватит мужества восстать против бесчисленных штурмовиков и TIE истребителей Империи. Эти смельчаки некто иные как разношёрстный экипаж космического корабля «Призрак». Вместе, эта компания столкнется лицом к лицу с новыми врагами, переживёт множество захватывающих приключений и станут героями.» Основные персонажи thumb|250px|[[неизвестный Инквизитор|Инквизитор, один из главных антагонистов.]] В сериале будет шесть главных героев, которые составляют экипаж корабля «Призрак». В команду входят: юный мошенник Эзра Бриджер, бывший джедай Кейнан Джаррус, представитель инородной расы и "мускулы" команды Зеб Оррелиос, астродроид C1-10P по прозвищу "Чоппер", эксперт по взрывчатке, мандолорка Сабина и пилот «Призрака» тви'лечкГера Синдулла. Так же в сериале будет много отрицательных персонажей, одним из которых будет Инквизитор. Кейнан Джаррус Кейнан Джаррус был человеком мужского пола и джедаем падаваном, пережившим Приказ 66, в ходе которого был уничтожен Орден джедаев. По этой причине он был вынужден скрыться и сменить свой световой меч на бластер. 5 ДБЯ Джаррус присоединился к команде лёгкого грузового корабля VCX-100 «Призрак», и когда к экипажу присоединился юный, чувствительный к Силе, мошенник Эзра Бриджер, он взял его в ученики, чтобы обучить путям Силы. Эзра Бриджер Эзра Бриджер был четырнадцати летним человеком ,живущим на планете Лотал. Он зарабатывал на жизнь мошенничеством и часто обворовывал базы, принадлежащие Галактической Империи. Живя сам по себе, Бриджер был чувствительным к Силе и, в момент опасности, мог неосознанно применить Силу для самообороны. Примерно 5 ДБЯ Бриджер повстречался с членами экипажа корабля «Призрак», и в конечном итоге присоединился к ним, став пилотом «Фантома» и учеником Кейнана Джарруса. На борту «Призрака», Бриджер сильно сдружился с Зебом Оррелиосом. Гера Синдулла Гера Синдулла девушка тви'лек, бывшая владелицей и пилотом «Прзрака», хоть и приобрела его незаконным путём. Синдулла была сердцем корабля и скрепляла его команду вместе. Будучи опытным пилотом, начала борьбу против Империи по причинам, которым не слишком охотно делилась с остальными. Зеб Оррелиос Зеб Оррелиос был представителем инородной расы и опытным воином, служившим "мускулами" в экипаже Призрака. Пройдя отличную воинскую подготовку на родной планете, Оррелиос имел высокую квалификацию, что контрастировало с его внешностью. Ему не нравились дроиды, по этому так и не нашёл общий язык с Чоппером, однако он сдружился с Эзрой Бриджером. Любимым занятием Зеба было избиение штурмовиков, или, как их ещё называли, "ведроголовых". Зеб был виртуозом рукопашного боя. Сабина Сабина была мандалоркой, обладающей обширными познаниями во взрывном деле,а так же художником и граффитистом. Взрывной и дерзкий характер Сабины воплотился в расцветке её брони, её причёске и в граффити на стенах её каюты на «Призраке». Чоппер C1-10P, однако он был более известен как Чоппер, был астродроидом «Призрака». Собраный из запчастей других дроидов, он был вздорным и упрямым, и не пытался заслужить любовь органических форм жизни, однако в критических ситуациях. он нередко становился спасителем для членов команды «Призрака». Он и Зеб Оррелиос сильно недолюбливали дуг друга. Разработка Производство left|thumb|250px|Концепт-арт в стиле [[Ральф Маккуорри|Ральфа Маккуорри на котором изображёны TIE/ln истребители преследующие «Призрак»]] Ветеран Lucasfilm Ltd, скульптор Даррен Маршал, работавший над «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» до их закрытия, разработал скульптуры основных персонажей «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» перед уходом из Lucasfilm в июне 2013 года. В декабре 2013 производственная команда закончила работу над сериями первого сезона, и приступила к анимации первых сцен. В январе 2014 года сценарий был завершён для половины первого сезона. Для пяти эпизодов была закончена запись голосов актеров озвучивания, были готовы раскадровки и эскизы для трех эпизодов, шла работа над анимацией двух эпизодов и один эпизод находился в процессе добавления света. Подходила к завершению запись звуковых эффектов и в вскоре их должны были начать добавлять в мультсериал. 17 января, глава производственного отдела Кит Келлогг, заявил, что работа над анимацией первого эпизода окончена. Для облегчения процесса работы над сериалом, специалисты Lucasfilm разработали специальный инструментарий для Adobe Photoshop, который эмулировал художественный стиль Ральфа Маккуорри.[http://lucasfilm.com/star-wars-rebels Star Wars Rebels at Lucasfilm.com] Работу над «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» курируют три исполнительных продюсера: Дэйв Филони, руководящий режиссёр сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов»; Саймон Кинберг, написавший сценарий к первому эписоду сериала и Грег Уайзман. Вместе с Филони, в работе над «Повстанцами» принимают участие ещё несколько членов команды «Войн клонов», а именно: Афина Портильо - продюсер, Килиан Плункетт - арт-директор, Джоель Аарон - CG руководитель, Кейт Келлогг - аниматор и Стюарт Ли, в качестве режиссёра. Ли, который долгое время работал над «Войнами клонов» вместе с Филони, подключился к работе над «Повстанцами» к своему брату Стиву Ли, ветерану LucasArts. Так же из команды «Войн клонов» к работе над «Повстанцами» подключилась группа художников концепт-арта, состоящая из Эми Бет Кристенсон, Эндрина Кирка, Пэта Пресли и Криса Глена, менеджер Лиз Каммингс и ещё один член команды разработчиков Пол Зиннес. Пабло Идальго, один из членов Lucasfilm Story Group, сотрудничает с командой «Повстанцев» в качестве энциклопедиста. Релиз «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» впервые были анонсированы 11 марта 2013 года, как безымянный мультипликационный сериал, призванный придти на смену сериалу «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». Название и дата премьеры были названы позже, и объявлены в пресс-релизе 20 мая 2013 года. Премьерный показ был назначен на осень 2014 и будет представлять собой часовой эпизод, сценаристом которого выступит эксклюзивный продюсер Саймон Кинберг. Эксклюзивными правами на показ пилоткой серии обладает Disney Channel. После премьеры, трансляция остальных серий начнется на телеканале Disney XD. 4 февраля 2014 года, представители Lucasfilm разослали шесть эксклюзивных работ художника Эми Бет Кристенсон шести интернет ресурсам: ET Online, TheForce.net, IGN, Mashable, Omelete, и Empire Online, в ходе рекламной компании «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». Работы были выполнены в виде имперских пропагандистских плакатов. Эта акция была частью ограниченной почтовой рассылки, в ходе которой, 5 февраля 2500 человек получили карточки, выпущенные ограниченным тиражом, с изображениями нового сериала. Письма этой акции приходили в чёрных конвертах, где в графе адреса отправителя значилась Комиссия по охране Нового порядка расположенная на Корусанте, а внутри находилась карточка, с призывам к гражданам с гордостью демонстрировать данные плакаты, в поддержку имперской оккупации Лотала. Собранные в определённом порядке, перевёрнутые лицевой стороной вниз, карточки, образовывали логотип сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». 11 февраля «USA Today» представила, "джедая-ковбоя" Кейнана Джарруса, разместив на своём сайте видео ролик с об этом персонаже. И него стало известно,что озвучивать Кейнана будет актёр Фредди Принц-младший. 14 февраля «TV Guide» опубликовал видео с представлением нового персонажа по имени Эзра Бриджер в котором был небольшой рассказ о самом персонаже и представлен актёр Тейлор Грэй в качестве голоса этого персонажа. До этого 17 февраля два тизера «Повстанцев» были показаны на канале Disney XD и размещены на YouTube. 18, 19 и 20 февраля были представлены ещё три персонажа: Зеб Оррелиос, Сабина и Гера Синдулла. Приемственность Представитель Lucasfilm Пабло Идальго первым указал на время действия сериала, сказав что события «Звёздные войны: Повствнцы» развернуться спустя, примерно, четырнадцать лет после событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов», что приблизительно указывает на 5 ДБЯ, или за пять лет до «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Однако в официальном пресс-релизе, на сайте StarWars.com, представляющем дроида-астромеханика Чоппера, было указано что действие сериала происходит за четыре года до «Новой надежды», то есть 4 ДБЯ, однако Идальго быстро опроверг эти сведения в своём Твиттре, указав, что события происходят 5 ДБЯ. Появления *C1-10P, "Чоппер" *Кейнан Джаррус *Зеб Оррелиос *Эра Синдулла *Неизвестный инквизитор |creatures= |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик |events= |locations= *Лотал |organizations= *Галактическая Империя **Имперский флот ***TIE пилоты **Штурмовой корпус ***Штурмовики **Инквизиторий *Охотники на джедаев *Флотские системы Сиенара |species= *Люди *Пау'аны *Тви'леки |vehicles= *AT-DP *«Фантом» *Имперский войсковой транспорт *Гравицикл **Неизвестный имперский гравицикл *Звёздный разрушитель **Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *Звёздный истребитель **Серия TIE *Транспорт **Легкий крейсер типа «Гозанти» *Лёгкий грузовой корабль VCX-100 **«Призрак» |technology= *Световой меч **Двухклинковый световой меч |miscellanea= }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }}} Дополнительная информация * *[https://www.facebook.com/starwarsrebels Star Wars Rebels on Facebook] * * * *[http://www.sienarfleetsystems.com sienarfleetsystems.com - A Star Wars Rebels promotional site] *First look: 'Star Wars Rebels' rustles up a cowboy Jedi *Greg Weisman Talks Star Wars Rebels and Showing the Beginning of the Rebel Alliance Категория:Телевизионные сериалы